What If
by KittyBoysfan
Summary: Spongebob is trying to avoid Patrick because he loves him and doesn't know if he feels the same.
1. What Happenes?

One starry night everyone was in bed expect for one person. A certain yellow air loudmouth boy. His name is Spongebobsquarepants. He was laying bed staring up at the celling cuz he couldn't sleep cuz a certain pink haired boy was on his mind. Spongebob said to himself " Oh patrick i wish i could tell you how i feel." He looked at is clock and it read 12:05 so he closed his eyes and almost fell asleep before one last thought. Spongebob woke up yawing remembering his dream about him and patrick in bed together. He look on his caldner ad saw it was friday so he sighed and got up from bed and went into the bathroom. Gary looked at Spongebob and knew something was wrong as he got ready for work.

Spongebob got done eating g so he was walking out the door and saw patrick was stnading so he went over towards him. Spongebob said :hi pat what are you doing out here?" Patrick looked at spongebob and he just stared at him cuz he was blushing a little and was playing with his tie. Then he relize he didn't say hi to spongebob. So Patrick said " hi spongebob and nothing. hey say can i walk you to work?" As soon as he heard patrick ask that his heart skipped a beat. Then spongebob said " um...... sure Pat why not."

Then they started to walk to the krusty krab. Spongebob walked in and saw Mr. Krabs so he skipped to him and hugged him. Mr. Krabs just hugged back and patrick looked at them got mad. Spongebob moved away from Mr. Krabs and went right in the back to make krabby patties. Mr. Krabs looked at Patrick and saw he was upset about something so he walked over to Patrick and asked him "whats wrong patrick?" Patrick just looked at Mr. Krabs and then said " i love spongebob but i don't know how to tell him or if he feels the same as me." Mr. Krabs just stared at him for a few minutes and sighed and said " well patrick he does." then he walked away into hi office . Patrick was walking to his home while thin about what Mr Krabs said. What does he mean when hes he does." asked Patrick himself. He stayed in his house until 6:00 because thats the time spongebob comes home from work. Patrick saw Spongebob coming up the road. Spongbob was running p the road and wasn't looking where he was going so he bumped into someone. That someone was Patrick. Patrick held out his hand toward Spongebob's hand to help him up. Spongebob grabbed onto Patrick' hand. Then Patrick pulled his and in the process of helping him up Spngebob tripped and fell right into Patrick so both fell to the ground. Spongebob just looked at Patrick and then after 10 minutes he notice how how they landed which made him blush like crazy. Patrick looked up and saw Spongebob was a little pink so he put his had against his forehead. Spongebob got up and told Patrick he had to get going and just ran leaving a very confusing Patrick. Then he ran into Squidward which just got mad and yelled at him until he notice Spongebob was abou to cry so he just left him alone and told himself to talk to Spongebob later.


	2. Fnially it happened

Its night Patrick and Spongebob couldn't sleep because they were thinking about each other. Patrick couldn't help but look at Spongebob's house and saw that the bedroom light was on so he walked over to Spongebob's house and knocked on his door. Spongebob heard the door so he went downstairs and answered the door and saw it was Patrick so he let him in. Spongebob asked"so Pat whats up?" Patrick looked at Spongebob then turned his head around not being able to look into Spongebob's eyes. Patrick said" Spongebob....... I got to tell you how I feel about you avoiding me all week." Spongebob stared at Patrick and said " i-i-i c-c-can't explain. i'm sorry Patrick I just can't tell you" then he got up and opened the door and also said" i'm sorry Patrick but please leave so I can go to bed." Patrick stared at Spongebob and couldn't move because he was stunned then he got up and looked at Spongebob while saying " Fine I will but if you won't tell me why your trying to avoid me I'll just leave you alone. so goodnight." Patrick slammed the door shut and thats when Spongebob slide down onto the floor against the door not knowing Patrick was doing the same thing. Spongebob whisper " Patrick i love you."Patrick looked up at the stars and whisper "Spongebob I love you" then both got up and walked away from the door. Spongebob to his bedroom and Patrick to his house.

The next morning Spongebob got up and got ready for work. He went outside to see if Patrick was to walk with him but He couldn't find Patrick. Spongebob said to himself" darn I was gonna tell him how I truly felt about him." But Spongebob didn't know was that Patrick heard that and thats because he was behind a rock hiding from Spongebob cuz he didn't want to face him. Patrick just wanted to hold Spongebob right now because Spongebob was crying but he didn't jump up and hold him. He doesn't know why he didn't.

It was 6:00 and Spongebob was walking up the road towards homebut he wa hoping Patrik was out but he wasn't when he got up to Patrick's house so he just went to his own house . He walked in and saw Gary laying. Then he said to himself while petting Gary"I wish I knew what Patrick though of me." then he started to cry then he heard someone say" why don't you ask him yourself." Spongebob looked up then he noticed th voice and shouted " Patrick is that?" Then he saw a shadow coming towards him and then saw Patrick. Spongebob didn't asked him what he doing he just got up and hugged him. Patrick on the other hand was stunned so he just stood there. Spongebob let him go and asked him " whats wrong Patrick?" Patrick just smiled and said northing's wrong expect my heart is aching for you cuz I put you through so much pain and I'm sorry. Just to tell you I love you." Then he was walking towards the door when he heard Spongebob say" no don't leave I -I -I-I-I-I" He couldn't finish because he started to cry then Patrick said" just take time to think about it ok. well see ya" Then he was about to walk out but he felt something on his arm so he looked down and Spongebob crying while holding onto his arm. Spongebob said in a whisper" Please Patrick don't leave I need you so bad and I fell in love with you deeper then I ever did with anyone else."

Patrick didn't move a inch he just stared so Spongebob took it the wrong so he was about to walk away when he felt Patrick into a embrace. Spongebob felt his shirt getting wet so thats when he notice Patrick crying tears of joy. Patrick parted and looked deep in Spongebob's big blue eyes and saw he truly was in love him also saw everything else like pain. Spongebob was doing the same thing and saw nothing but love and happiness. Spongebob and Patrik both closed their eyes and moved closer to each other until they could feel th other's breathe on them. Then they moved closer until their lips meet. After what felt like forever but was only like 10 minutes they parted. Spongebob let Patrick hold him and that they fell asleep. That night Patrick sleep over


End file.
